


Double Agent

by 11JJ11



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Lila Rossi Lies, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28756098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11JJ11/pseuds/11JJ11
Summary: After discovering that Lila is willingly working for Hawk Moth, Marinette and Adrien are left stunned, but with an opportunity: convince Hawk Moth that Lila is in fact working for them.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 39
Kudos: 235
Collections: Miraculous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Khanofallorcs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khanofallorcs/gifts).



> Happy birthday Khan!! This fic is for you, based off of one of your prompts! ^^ I hope you enjoy it!

“Did you see the look on their faces?” Adrien laughed, pulling Marinette into an alleyway, both of them panting from their run. “Stunned! I don’t think they believed us until the kiss!”

Marinette crossed her arms, smirking playfully up at him. “Well, what did you expect, M. ‘She’s-Just-a-Friend’?”

Adrien flushed slightly. “Y-you’re the one the one that kept turning me down because you were in love with me!”

Their new dynamic was strange, but Adrien found himself enjoying every single moment of it. The reveal was still fresh in their mind, it having not even been a week– but it had been some of the best days of his life so far. Not only had he finally gotten to know his Lady’s identity, but she was someone he had already known– someone very near and dear to him. She was the Guardian now, so there was no one to take away their Miraculous for having such knowledge, meaning they could be together both in and out of the mask.

Best of all– it turned out that the ‘other boy’ had been him all along.

They hadn’t meant to stumble into their relationship so quickly, but at the same time it had been impossible once their feelings had been put out there. After dancing around each other for so long the idea of not being together when it was what they both wanted hurt. They were Ladybug and Chat Noir, and even without the mask it made sense that they should be side by side, no matter how they defined that bond. Of course their friends had quickly noticed their seemingly sudden closeness, and answers had been demanded.

That answer had been a kiss in front of the whole class at a school picnic– and then running off before anything else could be said.

Which was how they found themselves now, hiding right outside the park where their class was in, just them tucked away in this alley. Adrien smiled down at Marinette, cupping her cheek in his hand, causing her to blush. His heart felt so warm knowing just how much she cared about him, and now they could finally be together. He brushed a strand of her hair back, leaning towards her, and she pushed herself up on her tiptoes to meet him.

Their lips brushed together, sending a pulse of happiness through Adrien as they kissed. Marinette loved him– and this new reality was just so wonderful that he still found himself having a hard time believing it was true.

“Gah, cut out the lovey-dovey stuff,” Plagg grumbled from Adrien’s pocket, causing the two to pull back. Tikki popped her head out of Marinette’s coin purse, a scowl on her face as she glared at her other half.

“Plagg, let the kids be,” Tikki said, while Plagg merely rolled his eyes. “They finally found each other– that’s something to celebrate!”

“I wasn’t telling them to stop,” Plagg replied. “I was just going to warn them that someone was coming this way, because unlike you mortals, I have superior senses–”

Plagg didn’t get to finish, Adrien wrapping an arm around Marinette, quickly retreating back towards a dumpster. Plagg could be a nuisance at times, but he knew to trust the little cat. He and Marinette slunk behind the metal dumpster, not necessarily having a reason to hide as Tikki and Plagg retreated out of sight as well– but the two had been enjoying their time alone, and if it was one of their classmates walking by they definitely wouldn’t have peace.

The person wasn’t passing by, however, the footsteps echoing through the alleyway as they entered. He and Marinette shared a frown as the steps came to a stop, frustrated mutters coming from the person, the words just quiet enough that he couldn’t make them out. He leaned forward, peering out enough to try to get a glimpse of who had joined him, and he felt his gut twist as he saw who it was. He pulled back, glancing at Marinette.

_ “Lila,”  _ he mouthed, and her face hardened. His hand slipped into hers, squeezing it reassuringly. It wasn’t the end of the world, as much as they didn’t like the girl, but if she saw them then well... she saw them. She’d probably have a few hurtful words to throw out there, but with his Lady by his side he knew they were unbeatable.

“Ugh,” Lila snarled. “Where is he?!”

He and Marinette shared a confused glance. She gestured to him questioningly, and he merely shrugged in reply. If Lila was looking for him then he had no idea how she would know he was here, and considering she was just pacing part of the alley instead of looking for someone suggested that she wasn’t, in fact, it seemed like she was waiting for someone. Though who, he wasn’t quite sure.

Unfortunately Lila wasn’t just rambling to herself, just briskly pacing back and forth. Adrien let out a quiet sigh, leaning back against a brick wall. Of all the alleyways, why did she have to choose this one? He wanted to spend some time with his Lady before being dragged back home, not waiting for Lila to leave.

“Of course they had to get together,” she muttered in frustration, sounding disgusted, and this time it was clear she was talking about them. He felt Marinette’s hand tightened around his arm, but he didn’t think much of it, sharing her frustration.

It wasn’t until she squeezed his arm again that he turned to look at her, her eyes locked up towards the other end of the alleyway– and he felt his blood run cold as he watched the black butterfly fly into the alley, dark energy rippling in its wake. He swallowed slightly, and he was about to open his mouth to warn Lila– because enemies or not no one wanted to be akumatized, and he most certainly didn’t want to have to deal with her being akumatized once more. If he could get Lila away then Marinette could transform and purify it before it touched anyone–

“There you are,” Lila said, and her footsteps came closer, and he and Marinette instantly pressed closer to the wall. Fortunately she paused near the end of the dumpster, not walking far enough to notice them. Still both of them held their breath, only a step away from being discovered– but still able to clearly see Lila hold out her hand to watch the akuma land in her waiting palm.

Adrien’s eyes widened, and at his side Marinette bit back a gasp, gritting her teeth as they watched Lila guide the butterfly into her bracelet, a purple mask highlighting her face. She then turned on a heel, walking back towards the opposite end of the alleyway, leaving them well hidden once more– though neither could relax.

He didn’t  _ like _ Lila, he knew that she hated Marinette, but still...

He had never imagined that someone would so willingly accept an akuma.

“Took you long enough, Hawk Moth,” Lila said coolly. “Surely you sensed my frustration– what took you so long anyways?”

She paused, clearly hearing words that they could not hear– but what they could was only making the situation worse. Not only had she accepted the akuma without blinking, but the way she was talking to a known villain was just a bit too casually. People shouldn’t be talking to Hawk Moth so calmly– let alone in a way that made them sound familiar with them! No one should be waiting for an akuma to come!

“I’ll get the Miraculouses for you,” Lila snapped. “I just need to get those two apart– so help me do that!” Slight pause. “What do you mean ‘no’?”

Adrien was holding his breath, desperately wishing he could hear the other side of the conversation. Even without it though, what he was hearing was frightening enough. Lila  _ asking  _ for powers– not being forced to accept them– but had come into the alley to wait for the akuma. If he hadn’t been so shocked he would have wondered why Hawk Moth wasn’t accepting someone that was willing.

“Because you don’t care?” Lila snapped back. “This has never been about you liking my goals or not! You help me do what I want, and I get you the stupid Miraculouses!”

Lila was breathing heavily, silence in the air as Hawk Moth apparently replied. Marinette drew him closer to her, their hearts thundering in their chests, so loudly that it felt like that all of Paris should be able to hear it.

“Yes...” Lila growled. “Of course I want Ladybug to go down, but–”

She was apparently cut off, and Adrien strained his ears, as if somehow he could hear what Hawk Moth was saying. Part of him wanted to leap up and confront Lila– but he knew that wouldn’t end well. All he could do was stay still and listen, and tuck away every word that she said in hopes that it could help them. This silence seemed to be the longest of them all, every second feeling like an eternity– and he could only imagine what Hawk Moth must be telling her.

“An attack next Thursday, huh?” Lila muttered, her frustration from before gone. “Well I most certainly would like a front row seat to Ladybug’s defeat, my window will be open to your akuma. My skills combined with you and Mayura there will make it so there’s no way Ladybug could stop us.”

His arms tightened around Marinette.

Lila snorted, her tone taking on an uncaring air, one that both of them knew was dripping with lies. “No, I don’t need to be an akuma to take care of those two, I can do that myself. You should know that by now, or else you and Mayura would have no reason to trust me, hmm?”

The silence was horrible.

“Thursday, six o’clock sharp– I won’t disappoint you,” Lila said, before the sound of her turning reached their ears. They didn’t dare move, even as her footsteps were fading from the alleyway, both of them stunned at what they had just witnessed.

Adrien let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding as he saw the akuma butterfly flutter by.

Tikki shot out of Marinette’s purse, tackling the corrupted insect from the air. Adrien let out a surprised cough as Tikki stuffed the butterfly into her mouth, faintly glowing as she swallowed the insect whole. A few moments later she opened her mouth– an uninjured pure white butterfly flicking out from her maw.

“Bleh,” Tikki muttered, wiping at her mouth. “I hate doing that.”

“But you look so beautiful when you do, Sugar Cube.”

“I’ll stuff the butterfly down your throat!”

Plagg grinned. “Would taste better than the sugary monstrosities you call food.”

“Did... did that really just happen?” Marinette whispered in a shaky voice, looking like she wanted to stand up, but there was a slight tremble in her limbs.

“That isn’t the first time Tikki swallowed something to purify corruption,” Plagg said, drifting out from Adrien’s pocket. “One time she–”

“N-no– Lila!” Marinette cried. “She– she just–” she tugged at her hair. “Gah! I don’t know what’s worse– the fact that it happened, or that I’m not even surprised! She hates me, both in and out of the mask, so of course she wouldn’t hesitate to help Hawk Moth take down Ladybug!”

“Seems like this isn’t the first time she’s been willingly akumatized,” Adrien said in a low tone, pulling Marinette in close as they rose to their feet. “If she was waiting for the akuma to come just so casually...”

“She wanted to be akumatized to break us up!” Marinette spat. “How dare she–  _ how dare she–!” _

Adrien smiled weakly. “I think willingly helping a terrorist should be a bit higher up on our priority list, Bug.”

She closed her eyes. “I know, I just... gah! I knew she was horrible, but if she’s really willing to stoop this low–”

“Meh, Lila is the least of our worries right now,” Plagg said, drifting between them. “Didn’t you hear her? Thursday, six o’clock– not only will our dear Lie-la be akumatized, but it sounds like Hawk Moth and Mayura are going to join the party.” He flicked his tail, looking not quite as worried as the situation called for. “That means there’s going to be a sentimonster, and last time Hawky planned an attack where he came out of hiding that meant Scarlet Moth made an appearance too, which means unlimited akumas...” He let out a cackle. “Looks like you two need to cancel your date night then!”

This seemed to just be sinking in for Marinette, growing pale. “Oh no,” she whispered, and Adrien instantly brought her into a hug. “We’re not ready for this, last time we needed all the temporary heroes, and we don’t have any current allies right now! Not even Master Fu! And if Lila is going to be a willing akuma that means Hawk Moth won’t have to focus on controlling her! We’re going to outnumbered, there’s no way we’re going to be ready for this–”

“My Lady,” Adrien said, shifting his embrace so one arm was wrapped around her back, his other hand cupping her chin so they were looking at each other. “We can’t focus on that– we need to focus on what we do know– which is the fact that we  _ do _ know.”

Marinette paused as his words, breathing heavily, and Tikki zipped forward. She nuzzled her chosen, voice a warm chirp. “Adrien’s right– this is one battle we can actually prepare for– and we know one of Hawk Moth’s allies! This is a good thing, Marinette!”

“Y-yeah,” Marinette said, taking in a deep breath, trying to calm herself. “That’s right... we can plan...”

Adrien felt himself relaxing as he saw a spark enter her eyes– the same spark of when she knew how to use her Lucky Charm. He let out of her as she took a step back, his Lady looking about the alleyway, and one could see the wheels turning in her head.

“...We’re going to have to rely on our old allies,” Marinette said after a moment. “Hawk Moth may know who they are– but we don’t have time to train new heroes to fight Hawk Moth himself.”

“We could give them their Miraculouses before,” Adrien suggested. “Under the condition that this will probably be their last fight– but then that way we don’t have to go hand out the Miraculouses– we can just all jump into the battle.”

Marinette nodded in agreement. “Rena and Carapace for sure. Probably Viperion too for sheer ability alone...”

“Kagami too?” Adrien suggested. “She has fighting experience both in and out of the mask, and the Dragon Miraculous is pretty strong.”

Marinette nodded in agreement. “Let’s head to my house and hand the Miraculouses out tonight– you get the Miraculouses to Kagami and Luka, and warn them that there’s going to be a fight on Thursday.”

Adrien smiled. “Of course... but could I bring Nino his Miraculous?”

Marinette gave him a look, before sighing. “Okay– you do Luka and Nino, I’ll do Kagami and Alya.” She swallowed. “We’ll have to tell them that this is probably the last time though... and afterwards we’re going to have to pick more allies...”

Tikki settled onto Marinette’s shoulder. “We can worry about that after Thursday– one thing at a time!”

Marinette took in a deep breath. “Let’s go to my house– I’d much rather plan everything out there with a plate of cookies than here.”

Plagg’s ears flicked up. “Do you have any cheddar danishes?”

“No, but we do have some cheesecake.”

* * *

The battle against Scarlet Moth, Mayura, and Impetus had been exhausting– but not as dangerous as it could have been.

Impetus was Lila’s newest akumatized form, her power being what allowed Hawk Moth to take on his Scarlet Moth form and release all of his akumas at once, and since Scarlet Moth had appeared before this suggested that this hadn’t been Lila’s first time being akumatized into such state. Either that or Mayura could have been akumatized to possibly do the same, as her first appearance had been right after the first time Scarlet Moth had fallen.

Fighting an army of akumas had been far from easy, but with six heroes jumping into action minutes before the Akuma Alert could even sound they had gotten an upper hand that they hadn’t had before. They had made a ferocious force, all of them– Chat Noir and Ryuko taking a brunt of the attacks head one, while Rena Rouge and Carapace played defense. Viperion lingered back, resetting time and guiding them as needed, while Ladybug commanded their team and purified the akumas they freed.

They might have even been able to lay claim to one of their enemy’s Miraculous as well after they had purified Lila’s akuma– but with Viperion’s Second Chance having been fully used by this point he hadn’t been able to reset time after Hawk Moth and Mayura made their escape on their favorite giant butterfly sentimonster.

A successful fight nonetheless, a Miraculous Ladybug being released as the press swarmed the hero team– all wanting to get the best footage on the ones that had sent Hawk Moth fleeing, especially since this had only been his third public appearance.

“I feel horrible!” Lila wailed, wasting no time to play victim as the cameras turned towards them all. Chat Noir couldn’t help but scowl in her direction. “I... m-my powers caused this!”

Rena Rouge was quick to rush to Lila’s side. “This wasn’t your fault,” she told the now-crying girl, hands on her shoulders. “Akumas cannot control what they do, they can’t even remember– you cannot blame yourself.”

He wondered if Lila did remember.

Cameras were immediately focused on the former akuma and the hero, and Chat flashed a glance at Ladybug. This could be their chance to unmask Lila for who she was. Let the world know what she had done, and finally rid themselves of her. A smile crossed his face as he saw the spark in Ladybug’s eyes, the girl taking a step towards Lila. 

Chat leaned against his baton, more than happy to watch the show.

“Rena, can I?” Ladybug asked softly, and the fox-themed hero stepped back, allowing Ladybug to approach Lila. There was hesitation in the girl’s green eyes, but she couldn’t drop the act, not with everyone watching. “Lila...”

“Oh, Ladybug, I am so sorry!” Lila cried, tears pouring from her eyes. Chat wrestled against a smirk, waiting for his Lady to demand she cut the crocodile tears.

“It’s okay, Lila, you did nothing wrong,” Ladybug said softly instead, bringing Lila into a hug. Both Chat Noir and Lila froze up at this action, the spotted superhero cradling Lila closely. “You are so brave, you know that, right? So brave...”

Chat Noir could only stare– wondering if his Lady had somehow been replaced with a sentimonster. Lila seemed just as confused as he was, but being the actress she was she returned the embrace, closing her eyes as the two hugged. The sight might have been funny if it wasn’t for the fact that this was an ally of  _ Hawk Moth _ , and Chat had to physically stop himself from leaping forward and ripping the liar away from Ladybug.

“Will someone please take Lila home?” Ladybug asked, her face showing nothing but worry as she turned out towards the crowd, one arm wrapped around her shoulder. “She doesn’t need all this pressure right now... Oh, Officer Roger! Perfect!”

The perfect mask of concern remained on Ladybug’s face as she led Lila over towards the waiting police officer, seemingly trying to shelter Lila from the cameras as she led her forward. Lila was too stunned to do anything else but let herself be guided away– and this most definitely didn’t seem to be faked. If there hadn’t been so many people around she was sure that Lila would shoot Ladybug a glare of confusion, but no opportunity arose as she was carefully tucked into the police car, being ushered from the crowds and media.

Chat Noir wanted to step forward, to ask his Lady what on earth was she thinking– he didn’t doubt her, as she always had a plan– but he had no idea of what it could be right now! Unfortunately he couldn’t even ask Ladybug what she was thinking– because reporters were already closing in, asking questions of their own.

“What do you have to say about Hawk Moth’s attack today?”

“Why doesn’t Hawk Moth fight on his own more often?”

“Why don’t we see Scarlet Moth more, if this makes him more powerful?”

“You heroes were on scene the moment Hawk Moth began attacking, one of the quickest responses we’ve seen before, why is that?”

Ladybug turned towards this last reporter, smiling innocently. “Well, let’s just say we had... a means to be prepared.”

This only sparked a series of more questions from the reporters, all of them blurting out questions all at once, voices blurring together. The only sound that Chat really did register was the sound of the Miraculouses chirping, which Ladybug used to push her way through the crowd.

“We’ll take questions another time,” Ladybug said, drawing her yoyo. “But today has been very tiring, and we need to leave now.”

She didn’t give anyone a chance to say anything else, throwing her yoyo to launch herself up towards the roof. The other heroes were swift to follow, exhausted and tired as they followed after Ladybug, their Miraculous telling them that they didn’t have long until they turned back.

* * *

None of their former allies were sad as they were asked to give up their Miraculouses for good– what seemed to hurt them the most was the fact that they had to say goodbye to their kwamis for the last time.

Chat had gotten a bit choked up as Wayzz held onto Nino’s fingers tightly– the small Turtle having not lost only one holder, but two so close together. Trixx had nestled himself deep into Alya’s hair, while Longg gave Kagami a bow, which she returned. Sass had coiled his tail around Luka’s arm right where the Miraculous had sat as it had been taken off, all of the kwamis vanishing in a flash of light as the Miraculouses were returned to their boxes.

When Ladybug and Chat Noir had managed to slip away out of sight to drop their own transformations Adrien couldn’t help but bring Plagg into a hug– not even able to imagine what would happen if he had to give up his kwami.

“Gah,” Plagg muttered, his small paw patting his holder affectionately despite his tone of voice. “If you’re going to be all cheesy you might as well give me actual cheese.”

“You okay, Chat?” Marinette asked, Tikki zipping out of her earrings as her transformation fell. He gave a short nod, and she smiled. “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure that they can see each other again. Even if they can’t join us in fights anymore... that’s no reason to keep friends apart.”

Adrien let out a small breath at this, feeling just a bit lighter at these words, giving another nod.

Marinette smiled as well. “Did you see the look on Hawk Moth’s face when the whole team showed up? I think I’m going to treasure that expression forever– I swear he only has such a demeaning look otherwise.”

“You can say that again,” he hesitated, before eyeing her. “Um... so what exactly happened back there? With Lila?”

A huge grin broke over Marinette’s face, which made Adrien both relax and tense up– because he knew that look only meant trouble. She snickered, leaning up against him. “What?” She asked innocently. “Can’t I show some concern for my ‘best friend’?”

“What are you planning?”

Marinette smirked. “Well, I did mention that we were able to be prepared today, didn’t I? It would be wrong not to give credit where credit is due. If it wasn’t for Lila we would have never been able to be prepared for that fight.” Her smirk grew. “And well, if Lila and Hawk Moth do talk enough to be familiar with each other, who knows... maybe we could get some more information from her.”

Adrien wrinkled his nose. “True... but spying on her? That means we’d have to be around more often.”

Plagg shrugged. “Meh, get a kwami to do it, then we don’t have to be around her.”

Marinette’s eyes lit up. “That’s a brilliant plan, Plagg! One of us can wear another Miraculous to release the kwami, and they can keep us updated on Lila!”

Adrien frowned in worry. “Isn’t it dangerous to wear two Miraculouses at once?”

“As long as Marinette doesn’t renounce the kwami she can take it off without summoning the kwami back!” Tikki said. “Then that is what she won’t be exerting herself.”

“If we’re using Lila for information though,” Adrien said, his frown only deepening. “It will only be a matter of time before Hawk Moth realizes something is going on, and I wouldn’t be surprised if he was suspicious about today.”

“Exactly,” Marinette said. “I want him suspicious– on edge. We’ve always been the one taken by surprise with the attacks, I think it’s time to turn the tables. And if Lila continues to be so helpful for us... well, I’m sure Hawk Moth will only have some questions in time.”

Adrien smirked a smile that one usually only saw on Chat Noir. “I love the way you think, M’lady.”

Marinette was smirking as well, but merely shrugged. “What can I say? My dear ‘best friend’ is being so brave, getting information from Hawk Moth for us.”

Adrien grinned, something satisfying about the idea of Lila helping them– and not even knowing. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... this story is going to have three parts instead of two now.

“Girl, where did you get that bracelet– it’s adorable!” Alya said, pouncing forward as Marinette walked into class. She grabbed Marinette’s wrist, holding it up to get a better look at the panjas bracelet on her left hand.

“Adrien got it for me,” Marinette said with a smile, allowing Alya to look closely at it. It was rose gold, a ring band around one finger, three rose gold chains falling from it. They were all linked to another chain around her wrist. Running along the middle chain were three turquoise stones.

Alya scoffed, a playful smile on her face. “Dating for one week, and he’s already playing the rich boyfriend card.” She looked over towards Adrien. “This is my obligatory ‘if you hurt my best friend you’ll pay’ speech. This girl is the best girl there is– mess with her and you mess with me, Agreste.”

Adrien laughed, wrapping a hand around Marinette’s waist, pulling her close. He planted a kiss to the top of her head. “Don’t worry, Alya, I’d give the world for her.”

The bracelet on her wrist was not in fact a gift from Adrien, but rather the camouflaged Tiger Miraculous. Adrien had indeed ordered a bracelet like it so she could still have his ‘gift’ once their need for the Miraculous was over, but for now Tikki and Roaar were settled into her coin purse, though she wouldn’t be surprised if Plagg had joined them.

Adrien’s arms tightened around her waist as his eyes drifted back towards the back of the classroom, landing on Lila. Marinette had to hide a snort with a small cough, easily seeing the protective feline coming out in her boyfriend. She bumped up against him, as the last thing they needed to do was focus on Lila right now. With Adrien now dating Marinette the girl had no point to stay on Adrien’s good side– and the last thing Marinette wanted was for him to become a target as well.

Lila was still playing the pity card well from being akumatized, easily breaking out the crocodile tears from the ‘guilt’ she felt from the part her akumatized self had played. There might have been a time where Marinette might have thought part of it was indeed real, because there was a time where she had thought that no one wanted to be controlled by an akuma.

Right now it was important to lay low, and not give Lila any new ammunition now that they were dating.

Miss Bustier was quick to calm the chattering class as she came in, asking everyone to pull out their textbooks as they all made their way to their seats. Marinette carefully set her purse right behind her bag, giving the kwamis inside a bit more cover as she turned her focus towards the chalkboard. Adrien looked back from his seat, giving her a wink, causing her to blush.

Once class was in full swing two small heads peered out from Marinette’s purse. The Ladybug and the Tiger shared a glance, the former giving the later an encouraging nod. Roaar smiled, rising up into the air as she slunk around Marinette’s bag, taking a look around for her target– before sinking into the floor. The kwami didn’t make a noise as she phased through the building, coming to a pause right below Lila’s bag. Roaar drifted up inside, finding herself among a bundle of papers and forgotten homework. It took her a moment to navigate the unfamiliar bag, as she needed a place to hide within that even the owner wouldn’t find, but soon settled between the fabrics lining the inside and outside– secure and out of sight.

Roaar let out a soft sigh as she got settled, her mission now in full swing. It was doing what kwamis did best– staying silent, staying out of sight, and listening. Roaar gave a fanged grin, as it wasn’t often she got a mission that didn’t involve a holder. She was on her own, on the hunt– and she was nothing but excited. Not only could this help save Nooroo and Duusu– but it would help the new Guardian and the Black Cat in their daily lives as well.

As soon as Roaar was settled a black blur sped from Adrien’s school bag and into Marinette’s purse. Tikki raised an brow as Plagg immediately started nuzzling her like a kitten, and he merely rolled his eyes like it was obvious.

“You smell too much like a Tiger now,” he muttered. “The only feline you can smell like is me.”

Tikki giggled.

* * *

It was very easy for Marinette to sneak out for patrol nights– her parents went to bed fairly early as they had to get up early to run the bakery, and if she needed to sneak out sooner all she needed to say was that she had a school project she was working on, and they wouldn’t bother her the whole afternoon. Once all of her excuses were in place all she needed to do was transform on her balcony, and swing off to meet her kitty.

“Well that’s absolutely fang-tastic!”

“Mew-velous!”

“I knew that I had a feline that we’d get along awesomely.”

“You mean get along claw-somely!”

Ladybug was already sighing as she landed on the roof of their meeting spot, looking at where Chat Noir was sitting cross legged, a small magenta shape floating in front of him, both of them giggling. Roaar’s ears perked up as Ladybug approached, doing a flip in the air as she landed.

“Hello, M’lady!” Chat Noir said, beaming. “Roaar beat both of us here– I’m not kitten!”

She shook her head. “I should have known better about bringing another cat on the job,” she smiled at Roaar. “So, how did the first day go?”

“Unsettling, to say the very least!” Roaar said, zipping up to the guardian. “There’s just something very unnerving about lingering so near to someone like this Lila– hiding in her bag makes it feel like she’s my holder.” Roaar’s eyes flickered down to the panja bracelet on the outside of Ladybug’s suit. “It is very reassuring to see that in your hands, Mlle. Guardian!”

Ladybug smiled, stroking the Tiger’s head. “I’m sorry, Roaar, if you’re uncomfortable we can send someone else–”

She let out a huff. “It’s disconcerting– but oddly refreshing at the same time. We kwamis can be helpless in the wrong hands, so it’s satisfying to be able to make sure she can have no hold on anyone.” She gave a fanged grin. “Most importantly, it’s a chance to free Nooroo and Duusu– and that’s a chance I won’t pass by!”

Chat Noir’s arms wrapped around Ladybug, pulling her into his lap. “Well then, have you gotten your paws on anything?”

Roaar flicked her tail. “So far nothing– but I must say that girl monologues like a villain! Pacing her room, muttering about how she will get her way, and she won’t just stand by as things are taken from her.” The Tiger made a face. “Shame to see one so young have such a corrupted mind.”

“I think our best course of action for now would be reinforcing Ladybug and Lila’s friendship, then,” Ladybug mused.

“Hawk Moth doesn’t seem dependent on Lila, but of the four times he’s made a public appearance he’s used her for two– Volpina during Heroes’ Day, and Impetus during his last attack. Sentibug didn’t seem to be planned by him though, so I don’t know if that counts as him coming out for an attack...”

“And what happened with Miracle Queen could easily have been her instead of Chloe– with someone being akumatized willingly,” Ladybug finished, leaning back against Chat. “We can’t forget Scarlet Moth’s other near-attack on our school– looking back at that now she most certainly could have been purposely stirring up the chaos so he’d have people to akumatize.”

Chat’s hands wrapped tightly around her, both of them quiet at the memory of when she had almost been expelled.

“We’re playing the waiting game,” Roaar said, breaking the silence. “Lukring in the shadows for a chance to strike– Hawk Moth won’t hesitate to use Lila to his advantage, but he won’t be rash about it either.”

“If she did purposely stir up trouble on Hawk Moth’s orders back when she almost got you expelled... well, as much as it makes me want to rip my claws into something, that means he was definitely in contact with her beforehand.”

“And if it happens again I’ll be there to listen!” Roaar said firmly, a gleam in her eyes. “Like a good hunter, we’re one step ahead!”

Ladybug smiled. “We most certainly will.”

* * *

Okay, maybe it was a bit cheap to try to purposely get an akuma to come to Lila– but Marinette was sick of sitting around waiting, knowing that Hawk Moth just had an ally standing by– right in her own classroom!

Chat and Roaar may have been felines, content to wait in the shadows for their prey, but she was a Ladybug. If something was in sight, everything told her to pounce.

So pulling Adrien into a kiss in the hall right as Lila came out of the classroom was nothing but natural.

“You’re devious, you know that, right?” Adrien asked as they pulled back, nothing but fondness in his voice as he brushed a strand of her hair back. 

Their nearby classmates were cooing at them, very content that the Adrienette ship had finally sailed, meaning that no one had quite seen Lila leaving in a huff. It was a stunt that Marinette normally wouldn’t have pulled because unlike Lila she did not see Adrien as some prize to flaunt– but this girl had gone from a classroom rival to an actual threat to the city, and they couldn’t afford to wait around.

“What do you mean?” Marinette asked in a whisper, a smirk on her face. “I’m Ladybug– that means I can do no wrong, right?”

He laughed, planting a kiss on her nose. “Well, Miss Hero, why don’t you go check on your best friend before Volpina becomes a regular like Mr. Pigeon?”

She headed back into the classroom as the last stragglers came out, picking up her coin purse she had left behind as an excuse, giving one more look about to make sure she was alone before summoning Tikki into her earrings. It was simple to head out of the window, using her yoyo to get to the roof to keep a lookout for butterflies.

She didn’t have to wait for long– easily spotting the black dot in the air as it descended upon the school. Her hand with her yoyo twitched, but she couldn’t leapt out and take care of this one quite yet. Instead she followed the path the butterfly was taking, leaping ahead to find its intended victim before the akuma could strike.

Sure enough there was Lila, lurking on the outside corner of the school. She was leaning against the brick, head angled towards the sky as she kept watched. Ladybug just shook her head, not believing how casual this was for Lila. She was literally working with a terrorist– did she not understand the implications of that? She couldn’t truly think that Hawk Moth saw her like he did Mayura, and equal and an ally– Ladybug was sure he just liked having a willing akuma, one who was just as easy to manipulate as she was manipulative.

Just as the butterfly fluttered into sight Lila sat up– and Ladybug jumped off of the roof.

“Lila!” She cried as loud as possible as she swung down, the Italian jerking her head up in surprise. There was no time to react– as the next moment she was swooped up into Ladybug’s arms as she swung them out from the isolated corner, and right among the many students who were heading out of class. Immediately all eyes locked onto the hero who had appeared, it only took seconds for phones to be whipped out. It was easy to keep a serious expression on her face as she shoved Lila behind her– letting her yoyo fly out at the butterfly that was still trailing after Lila, now for all to see.

Murmurs and gasps echoed in the school courtyard as the white butterfly flew free– but Ladybug turned on a heel to face Lila, who had been inching away. There was no hesitation from Ladybug as she scooped her into a tight hug, causing Lila to tense in her arms.

“Thank goodness you’re okay!” Ladybug cried, making sure to show nothing but concern as Lila glared at her. “I can’t believe he dared try to akumatized you again– what happened? Are you feeling okay?”

Lila was shaking beneath Ladybug’s fingers, eyes burning as she looked up at the hero, carefully crafting her face to stay innocent as she found the words to reply. “O-oh? I just had a bad day... I didn’t even see it coming...”

Ladybug pulled her back into a hug. “Well, if you ever need someone to talk to, don’t hesitate to call me, okay? I’m here for you no matter what?”

_ “What do you think you’re playing at?” _ Lila hissed in her ear as they hugged.

Ladybug fought against a smirk, dropping her voice to a whisper as they pulled back, keeping her hands on her shoulders. “What? Can’t I show some concern for my  _ best friend?” _

Toxic green eyes narrowed. “If you think you’re going to get me to slip up, Ladybug, then you’re wrong.” It was amazing how much venom could be in her voice despite how sweet her face looked in the moment, and her voice rose as it slipped back to a faux-innocent tone, raising it so those around them could hear. “Oh, thank you so much for saving me, Ladybug! I don’t know what I would have done if I got akumatized again!”

“Of course,” Ladybug replied, just as warmly. Her eyes flickered about, deciding that there was more than enough phones recording that this would end up online, and she happily took her hand off of Lila’s shoulder. “I got to go now, but you stay safe, okay? Bug out!”

With that she threw her yoyo back up towards the roof, making her exit.

* * *

“N’aww, what a cute little stray– what are you doing on my balcony, little one?” Marinette cooed.

“Ha ha,” Chat Noir drawled, sliding off of the railing, crossing his arms. “Who are you calling ‘little one’, Little Bug?” 

He straightened his back, pulling himself up to full height, leaving Marinette nearly a whole head shorter than him. She rolled her eyes, and he replied by leaning his arm on top of her head, as if she were the perfect armrest. Marinette merely swung her foot behind his ankles– knocking him to the ground with a yelp that sounded suspiciously like a yowl. She smirked down at him, his ears flat against his head.

“Ow...” he muttered.

“What a cute little kitty,” she cooed back as he rolled to his feet. “But who would have known, the great Chat Noir can’t handle a little tumble. You’d think with the way akumas bat him around he could handle anything.” 

“The only thing hurt is my pride, Princess,” he replied, smiling at her fondly– and he laid a gloved hand against his forehead dramatically. “Here her brave knight made a trek through the dangerous night just to see her, only to be pushed away by the fair princess once he arrived.”

“I think ‘visiting girlfriend’ counts as power abuse,” she said, smirking.

He leaned closer. “Oh really? Then how about Ladybug visiting her boyfriend last night? She didn’t seem to care about any rules then.”

“Hmm,” Marinette said, her smirk softening. “Well, I don’t know if she recalls that. I think she was too distracted by some kisses... got them from a cute model boy. Do you think you can compare with that, tomcat?”

Chat Noir leaned closer, a smirk on his face– but his eyes were so soft. A clawed hand carefully cupped her cheek, guiding her head up towards him as the space between them slowly began to close. 

“Let’s find out then, shall me?” Chat murmured, his eyes flickering shut. She closed hers as well as their lips met– and she instantly melted into his embrace. The night was silent, no one except for them tucked away their balcony. Her hands slid around Chat’s waist, while his other hand wrapped against her back, pulling her closer.

She went up on her tiptoes, trying to deepen the kiss, when a shrill voice shattered the tranquil moment.

“Guardian! Guardian! Are you awake? We need to ta– oh.”

Roaar paused above the balcony, looking down at the two kissing teens below her. They had paused as she spoke, and she lowered her ears apologetically as they pulled apart. Silence had once again returned to the quiet night– but this time it was only stiff and awkward. After a few moments Roaar rubbed a paw against the back of her head, before drifting down towards them.

“Sorry,” the Tiger said. “But this is kind of important...”

Marinette leaned back against Chat Noir’s chest. “It’s okay, Roaar. If it’s important then it’s probably a good thing both of us are here.”

Chat’s arms wrapped around her waist, holding her close. “You have news about Lila?”

“Yes,” Roaar said, tapping her paws together uncertainly. “She got a visit from an akuma butterfly tonight–”

“There’s an akuma about?” Chat asked, hand instantly reaching for her baton.

“Nonono!” Roaar said. “Well, um, maybe? He might try to akumatized someone, but I don’t think he will tonight, I think he just mostly sent that akuma so he could talk to Lila.”

“What did he say?”

“Well, I can only hear Lila’s end of it all.”

“What was their conversation about then?” Marinette amended with a smile.

Roaar nodded, drifting a bit closer. “Well, it looks like he likes to have her stir up trouble to cause akumas. It sounds like he requested a lover’s quarrel of some kind.”

Marinette’s gut tightened. “Like... like he wants an akuma based on those emotions– and he’s going to have Lila cause it?”

Roaar gave a grim nod.

“That’s disgusting,” Marinette muttered. Because when akumas happened it was usually the result of natural emotions– events that would have happened either way, but there just happened to be an emotional terrorist on the loose to make what should have been normal emotions now an akuma.

But if Hawk Moth was purposely setting up scenarios to create the negative emotions he wanted to take advantage of... those situations wouldn’t have happened otherwise. Marinette knew how manipulative Lila was– and tomorrow she was going to come between someone’s relationship just because Hawk Moth asked.

“But why?” Chat Noir asked. “I mean... Paris is a huge city. Are you telling me that with two million people he can’t find someone that’s naturally having a troubling love life? I mean, not that I want anyone to get akumatized, but having Lila manipulate someone like that–?”

“Perhaps I could provide some insight,” Roaar said. “Nooroo’s powers are based less individual emotions, and more on one’s mindset, which is like cacophony of emotions linked to a single moment. So a champion is more effective the more intense their feelings are– so the sooner they’re touched by the butterfly the better. Usually this isn’t a problem for Butterfly holders when they’re out fighting, and surrounded by many people in the heat of the moment that could become champions. However Hawk Moth is usually hiding away waiting, his akumas causing fights instead of them being champions trying to help end it.”

“So basically,” a new voice said, making Marinette jump slightly– but it was only Tikki drifting up from Marinette’s room below. “If Hawk Moth can set up a scenario himself he can have an akuma butterfly waiting nearby to take advantage of his target the moment they begin feeling those negative emotions– and hijack them in their most intense and powerful state. Instead of just sending out a butterfly from wherever he’s hiding, which risks the situation calming down or becoming resolved completely.”

“Exactly,” Roaar said with a nod. “And since the situation is going to be fabricated by Lila then being close is extra critical– because if any holes are discovered in what she cooks up then any frustration or hurt would probably vanish immediately.”

“You know,” Marinette muttered. “There have been plenty of akumatized victims we’ve had where afterwards it turns out to be some huge misunderstanding...” she looked up at Chat Noir. “Do you think Hawk Moth had a hand in setting some of those up too?”

“Honestly, at this point I think anything is possible,” Chat said grimly. “Since it seems like Lila will be setting up the next scenario it’s probably going to take place at school– she has no photoshoots tomorrow as far as I’m aware of.”

He glanced at Roaar, who nodded in confirmation. “Her plans just seem to be school and home tomorrow.”

“Okay,” Chat said, thinking. “So there’s probably going to be an akuma butterfly lurking around the school tomorrow, then? Should we just have Tikki hang out on the roof and intercept any that she sees?”

“Definitely a possibility,” Marinette said, a slight smile on her face. “But I think there’s another way we can play this. A lover’s quarrel is what Hawk Moth wants, right? Well, what ‘lovers’ do you think Lila will be targeting?”

“...Us.”

Marinette’s smile turned into a grin. “Exactly. We know whatever comes our way tomorrow will just be a load of crap– so I think we can use that to our advantage. No akuma can form if there’s no negative emotions for Hawk Moth to target.”

“Unless Lila just goes after someone else,” Chat muttered.

Marinette chuckled, before tapping Chat on the nose. “You see, mon Minou, we aren’t going to give Lila a reason to go after anyone else– we’re going to make her think she succeeded. She’ll get her little lover’s quarrel, and she’ll think she did her job well. All she’ll need to do is sit back and wait for Hawk Moth to strike, and of course watch us fall apart– all the while Hawk Moth won’t be sensing the emotional struggle he ordered.”

Chat blinked once, before grinning. “Ooooh– you devious little bug.”

Roaar and Tikki shared a confused glance.

“If we just have me or Tikki camping out on the school roof all day catching any akumas, Hawk Moth will know we’re about,” Marinette explained. “Either that we’re close, or we caught word– either way that still gives Lila the chance to go after someone else, and for Hawk Moth to sense whatever results from that– but if we make Lila think she succeeded, but Hawk Moth senses nothing...”

“Then to him either Lila failed, or did nothing at all,” Roaar smiled with a fanged smile.

“Which makes perfect sense,” Chat said with a toothy grin of his own. “After all– why would Ladybug’s best friend cause any trouble?”

* * *

“This... this is all your fault!” Marinette cried.

“My fault?” Adrien sneered– and Marinette forgot just how good of an actor her boyfriend was. The look of disgust on his face was so realistic, so fierce– and for a moment her mind took her back to fighting Dark Cupid– when Chat Noir had looked at her with pure hatred.

The only difference though were the look in his eyes– which were as bright and sweet as always. In fact there was almost a humored look in his gaze as his eyes flickered behind her– and as she turned away she was able to see Lila in the distance, a satisfied look on her face as she watched Adrien and Marinette in the hallway– a small gathering of students having formed to see what the commotion was.

“Yes, your fault!” Marinette snapped bitterly.

Adrien just shook his head, looking as if he was hiding a look of contempt. The sweet and quiet model seemingly tried to keep up that image as he was expected to, while Marinette took the role of shouting and adding volume to the fight, a scenario she could easily see happening if she were truly getting into a heated conversation with someone.

“You know,” Adrien said softly, his voice tense. “I forgot just how easily you like throwing blame around– like how quick you were to blame for some gum on your seat. Didn’t even let me explain.”

She could see the apologetic look in his eyes, and she had to fight the urge to give him a reassuring smile. No matter the expression on his face his eyes were only that of her sad kitty, and comfort was all she wanted to give him. Instead she planted her hands on her hips, narrowing her eyes at him.

“Oh really? I’ve given you plenty of time to explain this time– but you’ve had yet to give me a proper explanation.”

Adrien had come to school to find quite the collection of pictures shoved into his locker– including images of her room plastered with Adrien photos. They had clearly been a screenshot from when Jagged Stone had come to her bakery and those pictures had been broadcast all over TV. Definitely the weakest ‘evidence’ Lila had pulled up, considering that Adrien had already known about it. They had actually spent time admiring each other's collections of photos and merchandise of the other after the reveal, chuckling at just how blind they had been. But considering that Lila had less than twenty-four hours to pull this all together, she had gathered quite the amount of dirt on Marinette– though it fell apart with context.

When Adrien had found all the papers in his locker he had immediately shown them to Marinette– because they hadn’t expected Lila to strike so quickly. They had their chuckles, before deciding how they should set the stage. A few glares to be exchanged in Miss Bustier’s class, and then not sitting together at lunch. Carefully arranging the tension ‘forming’ between them, all leading up to their explosion here in the hallway. Plenty of hints that Lila would be sure all was working– but late enough in the day that Lila would have no time to pull anything together once she realized no butterflies were coming.

Tikki had taken time to locate the akuma– it seemed to be resting on the roof of the school, laying in the sun as it waited. Both she and Plagg had checked on it throughout the day, but it had made no effort to move, so they had seen no reason to purify it quite yet. Clearly Hawk Moth was waiting for whatever Lila was wanting to pull off.

There was something extremely satisfying about imagining Hawk Moth lurking in his basement or maybe a lair of some kind, whatever he did– transformed and waiting for something that was never coming.

“Marinette, Adrien– wait!”

There was Alya– she was expecting their friends to show up eventually to try to mend things between them. They had noticed that something was going on between her and Adrien, and knowing Alya she would do all she could to set things right– and as much as she hated lying to her best friend she had a role to play.

“There you are, Alya,” Marinette said stiffly. “Let’s go, I need some time with someone who actually cares.”

“Dudes, Dudettes,” Nino said, pushing his way to the front of the crowd. “What is even going on? We need–”

“Nino,” Adrien said. “Just the one I needed to see– someone level headed.”

“Level headed?” Marinette snapped. “What are you saying? That I’m crazy?”

“I never said anything about you,” Adrien replied coolly. “Not everything is about you, you know.”

“Why you–!”

“Woah, girl!” Alya said. “Um, let’s go get some fresh air, okay?”

“What a wonderful idea.”

“Yeah, maybe with you gone I could actually breath.”

“What is that supposed to mean?!”

Marinette was glad to let Alya lead her away, because it was getting harder to keep up a look of frustration and bitterness directly at her kitty. She couldn’t help but let out a small shaky sigh as Alya looped her arm through hers, guiding her towards the front of the school. She couldn’t help but relax, though feeling a bit guilty with the worried look Alya was giving her.

* * *

“What– what do you mean there was nothing?” Lila snarled, pacing in an alley not far from the school. 

Roaar had to hide a snicker as she sat in the lining of Lila’s bag, telling herself that now was not the time or place– she was currently mere feet from someone who was infused with an akuma butterfly. She could easily go from a just horrible person to a horrible person with magical powers, and while neither were appealing she’d much rather deal with plain old Lila.

“They were screaming and shouting at each other!” Lila cried. “Glowering and snapping, at least until... until...”

She let out a frustrated growl, and again Roaar stiffened a laugh. With the little show Adrien and Marinette had put on today, they had most certainly had Lila preening– which had turned to frustration when no little butterfly had come fluttering through the window to claim Marinette or Adrien– Lila personally had been hoping for the former. She had been up till late in the night crafting her scheme– Which had all come crashing down when Marinette and Adrien had suddenly ‘made up’ with no explanation– running into each other’s arms and kissing in front of the school despite their last interactions having been nothing but cold words and glares.

Everyone had been confused, but content that the Adrienette ship was still intact.

“Yes they were!” Lila shrieked at Hawk Moth, the purple mask flickering over her face– before it vanished completely. The akuma butterfly had flown out of her bracelet– nimbly invading Lila’s lunges for it once more as it drifted up into the sky. “Get back here!”

Lila’s jumps could not quite reach the butterfly as it soared away– and while Lila’s frustration would normally be a wonderful target for an akuma, Hawk Moth knew better than to grant powers to someone that was upset with him. Roaar wasn’t too worried about the butterfly escaping– she was sure that Tikki or Ladybug was close enough for them to claim it before it could find another victim.

“Gah!” Lila cried. “Stupid butterfly wannabe! Who does he think he is?”

* * *

“Nooroo, dark wings fall,” Hawk Moth muttered, fingers tapping against his cane. A wave of lavender light washed over him, the magic fading away, the cane vanishing from his hands. Nooroo came tumbling out of the brooch, not looking at his master as he hovered in the air.

There was a tremble of exhaustion in the kwami’s wings, having been keeping him transformed for nearly eight hours. He opened his suit jacket, allowing the kwami to drift towards his pocket to rest– he’d prefer Nooroo to be hiding away instead of throwing him pathetic looks as he tried to work. He strolled over towards the elevator, closing his eyes as it lowered him away from his lair and back to his office, letting out a long sigh.

A whole day wasted.

“Hello, sir,” Nathalie said as he rose up out of the floor, not even blinking. She was sitting at his desk, keeping the company running as he turned his focus towards the Miraculouses. “How did today go?”

He pulled off his glasses, cleaning them with a small cloth in his pocket. “You were right, Nathalie, there is something strange going on here.”

He headed towards a small fridge hidden within the wall as he slid his glasses back on, pulling the door open as he rummaged around inside. He pulled out a small cluster of grapes, setting them on this desk as he headed back towards Nathalie. Nooroo phased out of his pocket immediately, grabbing the fruit– stuffing it into his mouth whole. Gabriel crinkled his nose at the kwami, who immediately shrank back, and began eating with smaller bites.

“What happened today?” Nathalie asked, looking up from the computer. “There were no akuma reports– so was Ladybug waiting to cleanse the butterflies?”

“No,” Gabriel said. “The akuma was undisturbed the entire time. Lila claimed that she did as she was asked– and that it was  _ my _ fault if I didn’t notice anything, and that I was clearly blind.”

He scoffed, while Nathalie just stared at him neutrally. “How strange. You sensed nothing?”

“Well, there was plenty going on,” Gabriel said dismissively. “It was a school after all– children are always so emotional, it is practically a playground for akumas. There was probably two or three opportunities I could have taken to akumatized someone– but nothing like Lila described.”

“Who was her target?”

“Adrien and the baker girl,” Gabriel said, giving a dry smile. “Said they were at each other’s throats today– but all I felt was the same as I’ve always had from Adrien when it comes to that girl.”

“Nothing like young love,” Nathalie said.

“At least he laid his eyes on someone suitable,” Gabriel said, scowling slightly. “I do not know what I would have done if he had fallen for someone like Chloe, or heaven forbid Lila herself.”

“Speaking of Mlle. Rossi,” Nathalie said. “What do you plan on doing? I must say, she has become... very ineffective with the akumas that she could once produce.”

Gabriel frowned, lost in thought. “Hmm...”

“Sir?”

“Do you think that Mayura will be able to make a comeback?” Gabriel asked after a moment, causing both Nathalie and Nooroo to look at him. “Not for a fight– I just need a sentimonster to help us get some answers...”

Nathalie gave a short nod. “I believe I can manage that, sir.”

“Wonderful.”


End file.
